All's Well that Ends Well
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: How does their story end? No one knows yet, but here's how I hope it ends. KayaXShujin


_I was sitting around, contemplating what I thought would be a good end for Bakuman. Clearly, Azuki and Mashiro will get married. Because honestly, if this doesn't happen, the story is pointless and dumb. Since the very beginning you know that's the final goal. And unlike Death Note, I've got a feeling that the main characters aren't going to die and will achieve their goals._

_That's not the point of this author's note. I'm not sure what the point is. Just telling you it's a fic focused on Takagi and Miyoshi. And um… a potential ending. Probably no spoilers unless this actually happens. LOL._

:Start:

Kaya wasn't sure which emotion she felt more. Surprise, fear, excitement. They all rushed through her. "I'll have to tell them," she stated resolutely to her reflection in the mirror.

Tossing the two of the three used pregnancy tests into the trash so she'd have one for proof, she washed her face, for no reason other than to clear her head. Her suspicions were confirmed. She'd forgotten to take her birth control for a couple days and her period was several days late, both key factors in convincing her that she ought to see if she was pregnant. In an attempt to cement the reality of it in her brain, she told herself, ""I'm pregnant." She showered, getting dressed before heading to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Her plan for the day was to head over to the studio with lunch for everyone, including the assistants. She'd then have to wait for the best time to tell her husband. It's not like she wanted to announce it in front of everyone, especially this early into the pregnancy and especially without telling Takagi first. She'd have to tell Saiko, as well. He was practically family after all, and this news would have more impact on him than it would her own parents.

She worked through her morning chores quickly and was over at the studio by noon. She bounced into the room, her usual cheery self, and was welcomed with a half-hearted greeting since everyone was busy. The least busy of the room's occupants, her husband, looked towards the door at her and said, "Hey. The next chapter is almost done."

"That's awesome," she stated enthusiastically. "I brought lunch for everyone." She began unpacking said lunch, and finally drew the attention of everyone there.

"You're the best Kaya," Takagi said to her, serving himself first while Saiko and the assistants gathered around to get their share.

After waiting until everyone was eating, she asked, "So how's the new story coming along?"

"Pretty good," Saiko said. "I think we'll get an anime for sure this time."

"Of course you will. You and Azuki need to get married sometime," Kaya said playfully. Saiko got slightly flustered over the comment. Not too much, as he was used to everyone messing with him over this.

"We just have to keep writing and see what happens. Getting an anime isn't guaranteed, but we've got a good shot with this story, I think," Takagi stated plainly.

The assistants had gone back to work, eager to finish up the chapter and head home after pulling an all-nighter. "We're almost done," Saiko said. "I've got two more pages left to draw. Why don't you head home, Shuujin?"

"I should stay here while you finish up."

Saiko pulled Shuujin's arm so that he leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Nah, go home. I think she wants to spend time with you. Something seems off about her so just go."

Glancing over at Kaya, he did notice that she seemed… off somehow. Perhaps slightly more anxious than usual. He wasn't exactly sure how Saiko had picked up on it when he didn't even think Kaya even aware of it herself. But he wasn't going to argue with his partner and headed off early with his wife.

Kaya seemed a little forlorn as they rode their bikes back to their apartment. "What's the matter?" he asked as they peddled.

"Nothing…" she trailed off.

Shuujin knew that this was odd behavior. If she something bothered her, she would normally complain about it. The only time she wasn't open about her complaints was when it was a complaint that could possible hinder the manga. Takagi wondered if he should press the issue. She probably needed someone to talk to, but he wasn't sure if he could afford whatever hindrance to the manga that her complaint might have.

While Takagi was busy over-thinking the problem, Kaya tried to work up the courage to tell him. She had left a pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. Maybe he'd see it on his own and then ask her about it. No, she couldn't do that. She had to tell him. "Akito," she ventured quietly, stopping her bike.

It took him a second to notice that she was no longer peddling beside him. He stopped and glanced back at her as she slowly moved her bike closer to his. "I have something important to tell you. Er… um… well, you see. " She stuttered through a first attempt. She cleared her throat and then finally announced, "I'm uh… pregnant."

He stared at her. "You're… pregnant?" he asked, to be sure she had said what he'd thought she said.

"Yeah."

He was silent a moment before a big goofy smile took over his face. "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouted triumphantly.

Kaya smiled then too, relieved that he happy about it as she'd been slightly concerned that he'd think having a child now would be too much of a hindrance. But all thoughts of him being against the idea vanished when he got off his bike and gave her an enthusiastic hug and started excitedly talking about how they should tell Saiko. He had his phone out, open and all ready to dial when Kaya stopped him.

"I want to tell him myself," she said. "And um… don't go around telling everyone yet. It's still early and well…"

Shuujin understood. "I won't tell anyone for awhile then. You'll have to go see a doctor soon then."

"Yeah. I just took a home pregnancy test, so I should go to a doctor and find out for sure and get a health check up and stuff."

"Well we might want to wait to tell Saiko until you've seen the doctor," Takagi said seriously. "Everyone else can find out much later, but he's going to need to know about this. He's gonna be like the other dad, haha!"

Kaya gave her husband a quick hug before the pair got back on their bikes and happily headed toward their apartment.

:End:

_So I'm going to make this just a few chapters long. Because I'm a review whore and stories with more chapters get more reviews :D Haha I'm terrible. _


End file.
